<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limite by Haikyuu_Own</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757508">Limite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Own/pseuds/Haikyuu_Own'>Haikyuu_Own</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Own/pseuds/Haikyuu_Own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara si sentiva spaccato in due, era distrutto, l'unica cosa che voleva era potersi riposare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara si sentiva spaccato in due, era distrutto, l'unica cosa che voleva era potersi riposare.</p>
<p>Non sapeva da quanto tempo si trovava in quella situazione, al suo padrone piaceva vederlo soffrire, pregarlo con le lacrime agli occhi. Ma quel pomeriggio era stato più sadico del solito.</p>
<p>Lo aveva fatto mettere con le ginocchia sul divano e il busto sullo schienale per poi legarlo con le mani in avanti e le gambe aperte. Era deliziosamente aperto, solo per lui.</p>
<p>Pensava che quel giorno il suo padrone avrebbe fatto una cosa veloce dopo ieri ma si sbagliava fortemente, erano tre ore che si trovava con un vibratore dentro di sé che non faceva altro che stimolargli la prostata, aveva perso il conto di quante volte era venuto, ormai iniziava a fargli male.</p>
<p>"Padrone, t-ti prego. B-b-basta" biascicò il ragazzo. Sentì un fruscio alle sue spalle per poi trovare davanti ai suoi occhi il moro, che gli accarezzava dolcemente la testa.</p>
<p> "Il mio piccolo Koshi non ce la fa più vero? Eppure, ieri mi pregavi per venire" ripensò al pomeriggio scorso, quando aveva alternato vibratore e il suo membro senza far venire una volta il ragazzo.</p>
<p>"Per favore"</p>
<p> "Vorresti che spegnessi tutto e ti portassi a letto vero?" disse Daichi, continuando a coccolarlo.</p>
<p>"Ti prego, farò tutto quello che vuoi"</p>
<p> "Tutto tutto?" spalancò gli occhi, cosa gli voleva fare adesso? Era spaventato al rispondere ma aveva raggiunto il limite.</p>
<p> "Si padrone, tutto" Sawamura si leccò le labbra, lo aveva completamente sottomesso.</p>
<p>Sapeva cosa voleva più di ogni altra cosa, adorava far diventare la pelle del ragazzo rossa, addirittura bordeaux quando iniziava ad urlare. Gli piaceva così tanto quando urlava dalla disperazione, completamente fuori di sé.</p>
<p>"Piccolo facciamo così, ti do due opzioni. Così puoi scegliere" dopo un averlo visto annuire continuò.</p>
<p> “O ti fai sculacciare per bene da me, con tutto quello che voglio e per quanto tempo voglio. Oppure rimarrai così fino a quando non sceglierò io di lasciarti andare" sapeva che era troppo bello per essere vero, lasciarlo scegliere.</p>
<p> Per quanto ne sapeva, poteva lasciarlo così per il resto della serata, almeno se lo sculacciava si sarebbe stancato prima o poi.</p>
<p>"Amore sto aspettando, più perdi tempo, più stai così" prese in mano il vibratore e iniziò a spingere dentro di lui.</p>
<p> "Sculacciate" disse mormorando.</p>
<p>"Non ho capito bene, puoi ripetere" e aumento la velocità delle spinte.</p>
<p>"Ti prego signore, sculacciami" urlò il ragazzo. Delicatamente fece uscire l'oggetto, una volta fuori, Koshi sospirò di sollievo.</p>
<p>"Bimbo, vuoi sapere come e quanto ti colpirò?" senza aspettare una sua risposta, prese un baule da sotto il letto. Tirò fuori diversi oggetti che Sugawara non riuscì a vedere.</p>
<p>"Anzi no, facciamo a sorpresa. È più divertente così" lo slegò per poi sedersi sul divano e farlo stendere sul suo grembo.</p>
<p> "Non voglio che conti, pensa solamente a quanto ti meriti questa punizione perché non sei riuscito a mantenere la posizione" annuì sottomesso, preparandosi al dolore.</p>
<p>"Adesso scaldiamo questo culetto" disse massaggiandolo.</p>
<p> Passarono alcuni minuti prima di sentire uno schiaffo forte sulla natica destra, era partito. I colpi erano precisi, non molto pensanti, sapeva che quelli se li stava tenendo per dopo. Iniziò a bruciargli il sedere e istintivamente lo mosse, ma fu fermato da un colpo più forte degli altri.</p>
<p>"Se continui così ti dovrò legare anche sulla mie gambe piccolino, fai il bravo" disse continuando.</p>
<p> La sessione fu interrotta per poco, Daichi prese la spazzola e continuò a colpire. Questa faceva più male, infatti iniziò a singhiozzare e non c'era suono più bello per il padrone. Gli venne duro solo al pensiero del suo piccolo in lacrime.</p>
<p>Il sedere di Koshi era diventato completamente rosso, Sawamura iniziò a colpirlo all'attaccatura delle cosce. Il sottomesso non aveva ancora urlato, non gli avrebbe dato questa soddisfazione.</p>
<p> Lo fece alzare e stendere sul tavolo, mettendogli un cuscino sotto il bacino per farlo rialzare. Prese il paddle a otto buchi e lo colpì forte, ma il chiaro non cedette, sopportò tutti i colpi piangendo silenziosamente.</p>
<p> "Sai piccolo, quello che stai facendo non è intelligente. Perché una volta che inizierai a urlare, perché fidati che lo farai, non mi fermerò fino a quando la tua voce non sparirà completamente. Quindi ti consiglio di iniziare adesso se vuoi sederti per la settimana prossima" infilò due dita all'interno di lui e iniziò a stimolarlo. Il ragazzo era ancora troppo sensibile e infatti, come aveva predetto, iniziò ad urlare.</p>
<p>"Padrone ti prego, avevi promesso"</p>
<p> "Io ho detto che ti toglievo il vibratore dal culo, no che non ti mettevo le dita dentro" e continuò a spingere.</p>
<p>"Sei stato aperto per tanto tempo ma sei ancora così stretto. Così pronto per me"</p>
<p> "Padrone, continua a punirmi, ti prego" lo stava implorando.</p>
<p> "Come vuoi che ti punisca piccolo, dimmelo. Se mi piacerà potrei farci un pensierino" "C-con la cintura, mio signore"</p>
<p> "Sei stato così cattivo da meritartela? Beh se lo dici tu" uscì dal ragazzo e iniziò a slacciarsi la cintura che portava.</p>
<p>"Koshi, sii un bravo bambino, girati di schiena, voglio vedere il tuo bel viso" fece come richiesto. Daichi gli legò le caviglie vicino alle sue mani, così era completamente scoperto. Riusciva a vedergli il sedere rosso e il viso in lacrime.</p>
<p>"Ora bimbo, copriti con la mano. Non vogliamo che tu ti faccia male vero?" una volta essersi assicurato che fosse protetto, iniziò a colpire.</p>
<p> Lasciava strisce rosse sulle sue cosce e vedeva il suo piccolo urlare dal dolore. Continuò per un tempo che a Sugawara parve infinito. Si sentii slegare e portare in ginocchio.</p>
<p> "Abbiamo quasi finito, adesso fammi vedere che non sei solo bravo a urlare" e si slacciò i pantaloni. Sugawara prese il suo membro in bocca e iniziò a succhiare.</p>
<p> Le sue lacrime si mischiavano alla saliva che crearono una visione celestiale per il moro. Venne pure lui, prese in braccio il ragazzo e lo portò a fare un bagno.</p>
<p> "Così bravo il mio Koshi, sei stato un bravo bambino" Daichi sussurrava parole dolci al fidanzato mentre gli accarezzava la schiena.</p>
<p>"Scusami se non sono riuscito a mantenere la posizione. Io..."</p>
<p> "Shh, sei stato bravissimo. Adesso ci asciughiamo, ti faccio mangiare qualcosa così dopo ti metto la crema e andiamo a nanna. Che ne dici?" il piano di Daichi piacque tanto a Sugawara</p>
<p>Lo asciugò delicatamente e poi portarlo in cucina dove lo fece mangiare in braccio a lui, dato che non poteva sedersi.</p>
<p>"Dai Koshi, finisci il piatto, se no dovrò punirti di nuovo"</p>
<p>"Ti prego no, ho il culo che è diventato livido" si beccò una leggera sculacciata ma che lo fecero urlare.</p>
<p> "Le parole Suga, non voglio ripeterlo, finisci la tua cena" e continuò a mangiare. Una volta finito, andarono a letto dove Daichi gli spalmò la lozione, stando attento a non fargli male.</p>
<p>Andò a letto solo con un pantalone leggero dato che non poteva mettersi le mutande.</p>
<p>"Grazie Dai, mi hai reso felice" disse Koshi prima di addormentarsi tra le braccia del ragazzo che amava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>